24 Hours
by Alice39
Summary: What if you only have 24 hours left before you die? Do you make amends? Do you forgive? Do you love? (One-shots of Different Characters)


**24 Hours**

* * *

Summary:

What if you only have 24 hours left before you die? Do you make amends? Do you forgive? Do you love? (One-shots of Different Characters)

* * *

It was another day, the world was still revolving and no evil being was bent on taking over the world.

It should have been normal but the largest Mafia Family is currently disoriented, in shambles and slight disorder.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice resounded through-out the room, the tone raspy and sullen to a point. His black eyes met his student's hazel ones and he declared, "You only have 24 hours left."

"I know, Reborn, I know." Tsuna chimed, his voice soft, gentle and understanding. There was a pause before Tsuna good-naturedly chuckled and corrected, unconsciously clutching tightly at the covers of his bed, "And it's less than 24 hours."

A sullen and somber atmosphere filled the entire bedroom and Reborn sighed. He tipped his hat and then he muttered, "I'll be meeting you again."

Reborn, like everyone else, wanted the Vongola Decimo to live longer. He wanted to save his student, just as he had been saved by him years before. Unfortunately, all efforts were met with failure and the death of the famed Saint of the Sky will be imminent.

What's worse is the fact that he, Tsuna himself, has already faced the facts and had already given up on prolonging his life.

Reborn looked up at the brunette with a blank face, the face he had on for so many years. He nodded once and turned around, exiting the bedroom with almost soundless footsteps.

Tsuna let out a small sigh of relief as a gentle smile adorned his face. He looked at the fading figure exit and he whispered, "Thank you for everything, Reborn."

And with that, the brunette pulled up his bedcovers and drifted to sleep, only to unfortunately be jolted awake within an hour due to a massive attack on his head, a pain that effectively woke him up.

"Haaah." He let out a small breath and a sad smile formed on his lips. He looked at his window and took the scene of the events that were happening in the mansion's garden. A brief silence passed and he swallowed, "I really am no-good, aren't I?"

"Worrying everyone instead of protecting them..." He shook his head as he mused and he sat up.

He gingerly stood up, ignoring the desperate disagreement of his body as it revolts in pain. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna managed to walk.

He went down to the meeting room and a scene that he envisioned moments before beheld him. All his guardians were present, a sullen and dark atmosphere all over them.

The door creaked for some reason or another and all the disoriented guardians turned around to face him.

And sudden surprise followed immediately.

The silver-haired Storm guardian was the first to move, rushing to his boss without fail nor any seconds to spare. As soon as he reached his boss, he asked, "Are you okay, Tenth?!"

Before Tsuna can even respond, Yamamoto approached him and worriedly asked, "Tsuna, are you sure that you should be moving about?"

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he approached the younger boy. He paused and then he yelled again as he scolded, "You EXTREMELY need to go back to bed!"

"Boss..." Chrome drew near to where the brunette is. She looked down and she quietly inquired, "Are you sure that you're-"

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo glomped the older boy despite the other's protest. He tearily looked up at the Vongola Decimo and pleaded, "Don't leave Lambo-san!"

"Lambo!"

"You idiot!"

Tsuna sent a small shook of his head as he tried to calm down his down-right fuming guardian. He looked at Lambo and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

Chrome widened her eyes at that and shook her head, "I-it's not your fault, boss."

Tsuna softened. There was a pause as the others calmed down. The boss of the tight-knit guardians tilted his head to the side with great effort and suggested, "Shall we watch a fireworks show?"

"Sure!" Yamamoto did his best to sound cheerful as he nodded his head in agreement.

Gokudera raised his arms in flat-out agreement and volunteered, "I'll help prepare, Tenth."

Lambo, Ryohei, and Chrome also voiced out their agreements an decided that having fireworks would be a nice idea.

Tsuna glanced to the side where he eyed Mukuro. He was about today something when Mukuro spoke first, "I'll go with you all."

"Don't misunderstand." Mukuro immediately added as soon as he saw the delighted expression on his boss' face. He cleared his throat and added, "It's only because my dear Chrome and I haven't watched real fireworks for a long time."

Tsuna smiled at that and was thoroughly grateful. After all, despite all the flamboyance and creepiness of the illusionist, he was still a part of their family.

Now, Tsuna turned around to face his aloof Cloud guardian who was staring at him, his back slouched in a nearby wall. He narrowed his eyes and spoke before Tsuna can have any chance too and the skylark stated, "I do not appreciate crowding with herbivores but..."

The way he narrowed his eyes made Tsuna chuckled a little. When the former raised his brow in question, Tsuna shook his head and bowed, "Thanks."

Another sharp pain went through the brunette's head but he mentally shook it off as he gritted his teeth.

He won't go yet... Not until the family has...

* * *

Hours passed and the family spread out in the garden, waiting for the fireworks that will make its appearance in any minute now.

Chrome was sitting in a small chair, near where her beloved boss is and Mukuro was beside her. Ryohei was standing up, clearly excited to watch the fireworks. Hibari was watching from near the wall, a small distance away from them.

Yamamoto was in Tsuna's left-side, chiding and chattering with his bestfriends good naturedly and Gokudera was on the right, squabbling with Yamamoto at every chance he get. Lambo was in front of Tsuna, taking as much attention as he wanted.

Tsuna stood in the middle of all of them and a small smile dawned on his face. He watched the joyful expression on his guardian's face as the fireworks exploded and showed a beautiful array of colors as it painted the night sky.

It was beautiful... And all that Tsuna could ever wish for.

The smiles on their faces, the happy atmosphere.

And the fireworks finished and Tsuna was the first to excuse himself. His guardians were in obvious disagreement but Tsuna shook his head and with a tearful smile, he said, "Everyone, thank you. I would never wish for any last memories other than this."

There was a silence as both Chrome and Lambo cried. Yamamoto looked on sadly and Gokudera looked down, both guys tearful. Ryohei was shocked into silence and both Hibari and Mukuro were silent as well.

Tsuna placed one last effort as he smiled, a lone teardrop falling from his eyes.

"Goodbye."

And he walked away, even if he wanted to comfort the sobs of his crying guardians. He wanted to go back and calm them all down but he went against that selfish request.

He already had what he wished for and that must have been enough.

He walked and finally arrived in his room, breathing raggedly as he collapsed on his bed.

A pain seared on his chest, on his head, on all of his body but he smiled.

He felt his breathe slow down but the smile continued to appear on his lips as he took in all of the times and the memories he had with everyone.

Memories of the past, of being the dame-Tsuna. Memories about the beginning of the Spartan method of tutorial that his sadistic hitman for a tutor made him underwent.

Memories of his precious friends, of everyone who help him grew. Everyone who was always there with him.

Memories of the battles he ha fought throughout the years. Wars that he fought that can match those that a veteran soldier had, if not even more.

And all these memories swirled deep within him. Was being part of the Mafia a curse?

Tsuna shook his head, one final exertion of effort.

Of course not.

And with that, the famed and the all-powerful Saint of the Sky fell into an eternal sleep.

* * *

A/N: Angst, tragedy and plain friendship. I feel like I'm torturing myself while I wrote this because I actually cried while writing this. i decided to take a little time of my comedy side and this is what I got.

Anyway, this would more or less be a collection of one-shots that will be updated when the angsty inspiration strikes.

Read, subscribe and review! ;)


End file.
